In general, a centrifuge used in a laboratory etc. is held in a state where a lid is closed automatically so that a rotor being rotated is not touched. As methods for the locking, there are a type where the lid is merely hooked by a latch etc. and another type where a locking mechanism operates automatically so as not to be opened manually by detecting the closed state of the lid.
It is disclosed that the driving portions for the locking portions are a type where the lid is merely latched by a reciprocal operation using an electromagnetic solenoid and another type where the lid is pulled by using a motor so as to be completely closed in a sealed manner disclosed by JP-A-2001-300350. In recent years, the consideration to the safety has been increased in the centrifuge. The centrifuge is configured in a manner that fragments are not scattered outside of the centrifuge even when a rotor is broken during the rotation. In a view point of enhancing the sealing property, the locking mechanism of the motor driving type having a large sealing force.